


Ученица

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Series: Рауль Сильва/Джейми Мориарти [1]
Category: Elementary (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Всё, что делает Сильва, кажется Джейми похожим на фокусы иллюзиониста — и она жадно ловит каждое его слово, следит за каждым шагом, запоминает каждый жест.





	Ученица

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melis_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/gifts).



Он находит её во Флоренции, куда Джейми приезжает на летнюю практику. Его зовут Рауль Сильва, он харизматичен, обаятелен и словно бы видит её насквозь: он знает всё о её маленьком хобби с изготовлением подделок, о том, что она обманывает своего партнёра и хранит на него компромат на всякий пожарный, что она не поддерживает отношений с родителями, хотя они оплачивают её учёбу. Джейми никогда не нравились люди, которые считают, что знают её, и в его осведомлённости ей видится скрытая угроза; но он предлагает ей работу — и, хотя фальшивомонетничество кажется ей скучным, это возможность выйти на новый уровень. 

Она изготавливает для него две партии фальшивых евро, получает свои деньги и новых клиентов с куда более интересными заказами. Рауль Сильва объявляется снова через три года — к этому времени у неё уже своя квартира в Париже, постоянная клиентура и постепенно нарастающая скука. Сильва снова предлагает ей работу, и в этот раз Джейми соглашается гораздо быстрее.

У Сильвы оказываются связи по всему миру — кто-то перед ним в долгу, кому-то он платит, на кого-то у него есть компромат. И все одинаково испытывают перед ним страх, граничащий с суеверным. Джейми честно пытается понять его причины, но в итоге сдаётся, просто пожав плечами. Она сама так и не начинает его бояться. Вместо этого она испытывает острое, почти детское любопытство. 

Сильва учит её добывать информацию, которую люди пытаются скрыть; учит находить чужие слабые места и давить на них; учит блефовать так, чтобы ни у кого не возникало соблазна проверить этот блеф. Делится своим опытом, наработанными схемами и обширными связями. Всё, что делает Сильва, кажется ей похожим на фокусы иллюзиониста — и она жадно ловит каждое его слово, следит за каждым шагом, запоминает каждый жест. Но, хотя ей действительно нужно всё это, в первую очередь ей просто нравится играть в его ученицу. 

Джейми нравится довольная улыбка Сильвы, когда ей удаётся выполнить очередное его поручение. Нравится его смех, негромкий и мягкий, искрящийся неподдельным восторгом и отзывающийся вибрацией у неё в позвоночнике. Как любому художнику нравится одобрение коллеги; как любой женщине нравится восхищение мужчины. У него крупные руки, грубые черты лица, чувственный и вместе с тем саркастичный изгиб губ — ей никогда не нравились такие мужчины, но для Сильвы она делает исключение. Его привлекательность для неё лежит далеко за пределами внешности.

Он жаден и ненасытен во всём, и этому она учится тоже: всегда стремиться к большему, ставить всё более сложные цели, не останавливаться на достигнутом. И она не останавливается.

***

Однако очарование Сильвы оказывается недолговечным.

Что-то из его фокусов Джейми умеет и сама — она достаточно многому научилась от своих родителей, пока жила с ними, — другие быстро схватывает, дополняя и подстраивая под себя, так что они становятся её собственными. И через некоторое время она понимает, что уже не уступает своему «наставнику», а кое в чём даже превосходит его.

Джейми куда лучше умеет распоряжаться полученной информацией, её интуиция и деловая хватка позволяют видеть любую ситуацию шире и использовать с максимальным результатом, а холодный рациональный ум защищает от ошибок, совершаемых под влиянием эмоций.

Экспрессивность Сильвы кажется ей излишней, резкие перепады настроения откровенно раздражают. Ей больше не льстит его навязчивое внимание, а снисходительная похвала не вызывает гордости.

Но главной слабостью Сильвы, как узнаёт она со временем, оказывается болезненная зависимость от прошлого. Джейми никогда не была понятна чужая неспособность перешагнуть через то, что уже осталось позади, но это не значит, что она не умеет её использовать.

***

Она возвращается из Сингапура в приподнятом настроении: виртуозно сыграв на маленьких грязных секретах одного из заместителей министра торговли, Джейми получила доступ к секретам куда более влиятельных людей. Её опьяняет осознание того, что все тайны мира, сколь бы тщательно их ни оберегали, принадлежат ей, стоит только протянуть руку. Это чувство хорошо знакомо и Сильве, и нет, в общем-то, никакой разницы, каким именно способом добыта информация — при помощи компьютера и искусно написанного кода или же посредством тонкой манипуляции и прямолинейного шантажа. Вот только для Джейми разница есть, поскольку она знает: не все секреты можно узнать, взломав чьи-то базы данных или прочитав чужую электронную переписку. Мир стремительно меняется, превращаясь из аналогового в цифровой, но вместо того, чтобы заглотить в себя тех, кто не успевает идти в ногу со временем, нетерпеливые компьютерные сети попросту вычёркивают их из своего поля зрения, тем самым исключая из сферы влияния Сильвы — но не Джейми.

О её маленьком приключении Сильва узнаёт лишь через два дня — в очередной раз подтверждая собственные хвастливые слова о том, что от него невозможно ничего скрыть, и в то же время доказывая, что ему уже не угнаться за своей ученицей. Если Джейми вообще когда-либо ею была.

— Я не отправлял тебя в Сингапур, — говорит он, и Джейми отстранённо удивляется тому, как неприятно резко звучит его голос, когда Сильва растерян и зол. Его необычный акцент, в котором смешиваются Испания, Китай и Лондон, становится отчётливее.

— Я ездила туда по своим делам, — отвечает Джейми, не отрываясь от холста. В её руке зажата кисть, босые ноги обвивают ножки табурета. Она знает, что должна сейчас казаться Сильве беззащитной и слабой: с небрежно забранными в пучок волосами, в запятнанной краской рабочей рубашке, которая чуть сползла с плеч, открывая верх спины с острыми позвонками, проступающими под кожей. Она отлично умеет использовать свою внешность именно так, как ей нужно.

— Ты забываешься, — почти рычит Сильва. — У тебя не может быть никаких своих дел! Только те, которые поручаю я.

Его злость чувствуется в воздухе, и Джейми думает о том, что из него не вышел бы игрок в покер: слишком легко Сильва поддаётся эмоциям, слишком легко теряет над собой контроль. На то есть свои причины, но любая слабость остаётся слабостью, какими бы оправданиями ни прикрывалась.

— Это ты кое о чём забываешь, — говорит она, откладывая кисть и неторопливо оборачиваясь. Сильва резко втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, и Джейми отлично известно, кого он сейчас на миг увидел вместо неё. В детстве ей очень нравилось копировать манеры и интонации матери. — Я не твоя собственность. Не какая-нибудь проститутка, выкупленная из шанхайского притона, не убийца, которого ищут четыре разведки разом и который окажется в их лапах в тот же миг, едва потеряет твоё расположение. И если ты хоть на миг подумал, будто контролируешь меня, — Джейми медленно, опасно улыбается, — что ж, это было ошибкой.

Он делает шаг к ней, сжимает кулаки, и Джейми знает: если он поддастся своей злости настолько, что попытается убить её, ей никто не успеет помочь. Поэтому она делает то, что удаётся ей намного лучше, чем ему:

— Или ты правда считал, что сможешь использовать меня против моей матери? 

Сильва замирает и, кажется, перестаёт дышать.

А затем выдыхает и отступает на шаг назад — словно волна, бессильно разбившаяся о подножие скалы и откатывающаяся обратно в море.

Он улыбается, демонстрируя крупные белые зубы — слишком белые для настоящих, — и разводит руки в стороны. 

— Разве тебе не за что ей мстить? Вместе мы смогли бы сокрушить её.

Джейми пожимает плечами и чувствует, как его взгляд жарко скользит по её обнажённым ключицам в вырезе майки.

— Мне это неинтересно. В этом наша разница: ты делаешь то, что делаешь, под влиянием эмоций. А в моём бизнесе эмоциям места нет. Ты знаешь обо мне всё, что только можно найти в сети, но так ничего и не понял.

Его глаза опасно сужаются.

— Мне ничего не стоит стереть тебя в порошок.

Джейми поворачивает голову обратно к холсту и вглядывается в чуть подсохшие мазки краски. Она почти не играет: эта работа ей действительно гораздо интереснее разговора с Сильвой.

— Тебе это ничего не даст, — рассеянно произносит она, крутя кисть в тонких пальцах. — Ты лишь зря потратишь деньги, время и внимание — которые мог бы потратить на что-то другое. Я даже не говорю о том, что, если со мной что-то случится, моя мать мгновенно узнает о том, что её блудный сын жив. Я приняла меры. — Она бросает на него лукавый взгляд и вдруг улыбается: — Ты же сам меня этому научил. Братец.

— Ты принимаешь её сторону? После всего, что она с тобой сделала? — удивление в его голосе мешается с горькой обидой, и Джейми на миг кажется, что он действительно её брат — капризный младший братик, с которым она только что отказалась играть. Но она отбрасывает эту мысль.

— Я не принимаю ничью сторону. Мне просто нет дела до того, что ты собираешься с ней сделать. Я вычеркнула её из своей жизни и предложила бы тебе сделать то же, если бы думала, что ты воспользуешься этим советом. Но наши пути на этом расходятся.

Несколько мгновений он стоит перед ней, чуть покачиваясь на носках, и каждый раз, когда он подаётся вперёд, ей кажется, что он вот-вот на неё бросится. Но вместо этого Сильва делает ещё один шаг назад и недобро усмехается:

— Ты права: я сначала должен закончить с _ней_. Но потом наступит твой черёд. И ты пожалеешь о своём выборе.

Резко развернувшись на каблуках, он выходит, и Джейми кладёт на место кисть. У неё дрожат пальцы, сердце колотится так, что его удары сливаются в ушах в гулкий шум. Ей никогда не было так страшно, как во время этого разговора с Сильвой, и этого она никогда ему не простит. Если их пути действительно ещё пересекутся, она не позволит ему так просто уйти.

Но в глубине души Джейми знает: Сильва за ней не придёт. Даже если ему удастся выполнить задуманное.

Оливия Мэнсфилд из тех людей, которые, даже проиграв, забирают врагов с собой в ад.


End file.
